Live at Red Rocks 2004
Live at Red Rocks 2004' is a six-disc live box set by American alternative rock band Bulla, released on June 26, 2005 through Rhino/WEA. The first night was released as part of Hold Your Country DVD. The box set documents the band's three shows at Red Rocks Amphitheatre in Morrison, Colorado. Track listing May 22, 2004 Disc one # "Blame it on the Rain" - 5:19 # "Bad Company" - 3:44 # "Mad World" - 3:58 # "Animal Kingdom" - 3:35 # "Her" (early version) - 5:06 # "A Question of Time" - 4:33 # "Thieves" - 3:35 # "I Can't Explain" - 7:38 # "Real World" - 3:55 # "Big Devil" - 13:25 # "No Way Out" - 4:27 # "Sandbox" - 3:52 Disc two # "Big Time" - 7:02 # "Spiders" - 3:38 # Improv - 1:39 # "Suit" - 3:46 # "Bloodsport" - 3:26 # "Insignificant Man" - 6:58 # "Volcano World" - 3:51 # "Guess Who, Batman?" - 3:14 # "Always" - 3:51 # "Let It Die" - 3:37 # "Sweat" - 3:52 # "Gun" - 8:33 May 23, 2004 Disc one # "Bad Company" - 6:08 # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" - 3:25 # "Blow" - 5:10 # "Fifty Shades of Grey" - 4:34 # "Behind the Wind" - 5:28 # "Spiders" - 2:53 # "Broken" - 3:27 # "The Knife" (demo version) - 3:52 # "All by Myself" - 1:48 # "Bodies" - 3:57 # "Death University" - 6:45 # "Map of the World" - 5:31 # "Keep It Dark" - 4:19 # "What a Good Boy" - 4:53 # "Liquid Guy" - 4:20 # "This is Where It Ends" - 2:57 # "Move On" - 4:03 Disc two # "Here" - 3:20 # "When I Fall" - 4:19 # "Volcano World" - 3:37 # "i Can't Explain" - 7:00 # "Bidding" - 2:59 # "Down" - 4:02 # "Gun" - 5:19 # "Mad World" - 3:08 # "Wishing Well" - 3:20 # "eBay" - 4:25 # "Double Team" - 3:44 May 24, 2004 Disc one # "Garbage Queer" - 3:39 # "Pentagram" - 4:35 # "Real World" - 3:44 # "Black" - 4:03 # "Lithium" - 3:29 # "Dive" - 4:27 # "Sailor Moon" - 2:55 # "Sweat" - 4:02 # "Move On" - 4:40 # "The Knife" - 9:35 # "Wrong Moment, Right Place" - 4:27 # "Broken" - 3:52 # "Can You Hear Me Now?" - 7:13 # "Me Against the World" - 3:49 # "Misery, Inc." - 3:04 # "Slut" - 4:10 Disc two # "Her" - 10:10 # "Video" - 3:56 # "Faithful" - 5:00 # "BND" - 1:13 # "Sailor Moon" - 2:38 # "Captain" - 3:38 # "Death University" - 3:52 # "Sunday Morning" - 4:36 # "Let It Die" - 4:51 # "Go" - 5:49 # "A Question of Time" - 12:32 Personnel /Bulla * Stanley Miller - lead vocals, acoustic and electric guitars * Doug Lawrence - guitar, backup vocals * John Langley - double bass on "When I Fall", electric and synth bass, backup vocals * Gucci - drums, backup vocals * Mike Sullivan - accordion, acoustic and electric pianos, Baldwin/Fender Rhodes, keyboards, Hammond B3, backup vocals /Additional musicians * Mark Gordon - percussion * Jason Freese - saxophone (first night) * Ronnie Blake - trombone (first night) * Craig Hoover - trumpet (first night) /Production * Greg Fidelman - engineering (first night) * Kevin Shirley - engineering (second and third nights) * Tchad Blake - mixing * Joe Gastwirt - mastering